


Cuz I Love You || Skepnoblade Oneshots (discontinued.)

by TheresAMethodToMadness (orphan_account)



Category: Skepnoblade
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheresAMethodToMadness
Summary: “I’m cryin’, because I love you”__Skepnoblade Oneshots
Relationships: Technoblade/Skeppy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	1. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Technoblade is a little too protective over Skeppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t really have a plot for this, I just kinda winged it the whole time I was writing this lol. Now you know why this might not make much sense.

Technoblade was streaming SMP Earth. He was slowly taking over Australia, when he saw Skeppy join the server.

**ArcticEmpire Technoblade: welcome, nerd**

**Skeppy: shut up**   
  


**ArcticEmpire Technoblade: join vc**

He waited for his friend to join. Once he joined, he spoke.

“Skeppy, do you want to join my fraction?” Techno asked.   
  


“Sure, why not. Where are you, by the way? I’m lost in someplace called BusinessBay.” 

Technoblade sighed and immediately started flying over towards him.   
  


“I’m coming over to save you, don’t worry. If Tommy tries killing you, tell me and I’ll murder him as many times as you want me to.”   
  


Skeppy laughed, despite knowing that he was 100% serious. After Technoblade saved Skeppy, they sat at their base in Antarctica. Skeppy complained about how this wasn’t a good place to live, but stopped once he was told that they had the moon.

“We own the moon? That’s so cool!” The shorter said excitedly.

“I know, right? Pete and Phil couldn’t care less when I told them, so I’m glad someone cares.”   
  


They spent the rest of their time talking. The fans were going crazy about how adorable the two were being. Their moment was interrupted, however, when Tommy started flying over to their base.

“Oh god, what does he want?” Techno groaned, annoyed by the intrusion.

“Is this the Tommy guy you were telling me about?” Skeppy asked. He was confused as to why they would come to Antarctica, as there was nothing in Antarctica.

”Yeah. Chat, what’s he here to do? Should we kill him?”

The chat was flooded with “He’s here for Skeppy” and “Kill him before he kills Skeppy”.   
  


“Skeppy, I’m gonna give you some armor and a sword, but just let me handle him. You’re not exactly the best at PvP and you’re low on health already.”

The other started to protest, but stopped as someone else joined their call.

“TECHNO, TECHNO WAIT! I’m not gonna kill Skeppy-” Tommy started, but he was cut off.

“Of course you’re not. I’m killing you as soon as you’re anywhere near Skeppy.” Techno said nonchalantly.

“Ok, ok. I just wanted to ask if you’ve changed your mind about allying with me!” Tommy told them frantically.

“No, my mind hasn’t changed. You can leave now.” Techno responded, annoyance lacing his words.

Skeppy was quietly listening to the conversation, surprised with how protective his friend was of him. When Tommy left, he decided to speak up.

“Wow, I didn’t know you loved me that much.” He said teasingly.   
  


Technoblade’s face immediately reddened. He didn’t realize that he was being that protective. His chat blew up with everyone spamming Skepnoblade.   
  


“You’re on your own next time.” He told the other.

“You’re not denying that you love me.” They pointed out.

Techno didn’t respond. This caused his chat to tease him about it for the rest of the stream. Skeppy teased him about it, too. Using his terrible flirting skills to poke fun at the other. He wasn’t expecting him to flirt back, though.

He always froze up and fumbled his words when he flirted back, causing their fans to go crazy. They spent most of the stream flirting with each other, when they were interrupted again.

“Sorry to interrupt you two being gay for each other, but will you ally with me?” Michael offered, not wanting to be Techno’s enemy if a war were to start.

After they allied, Micheal stayed and talked for a bit. Skeppy and Techno went back to occasionally flirting, causing Michael to explode.

“Y’know what? This sexual tension is killing me. Skeppy, just ask Techno to be your boyfriend already.” He said, only half joking.

”I thought we were already boyfriend’s. I mean, we did just spend a few hours flirting with each other and I didn’t deny loving Skeppy.” Techno said jokingly. Not believing that Skeppy would ever ask him to be his boyfriend. Though he wouldn’t turn down the offer if he was asked.

Skeppy’s face flushed crimson. He had a crush on Techno since the day he met him, but he didn’t want to be rejected. He knew that this was a perfect time to tell him, though.

“U-uh, Techno, will you be my actual boyfriend?” He asked.   
  


“I’m completely serious about this.” He added. Afraid the other wouldn’t take it seriously.

Techno was taken aback when he heard this. He didn’t know Skeppy was gonna ask him to be his actual boyfriend.   
  


“Yes. I will be your boyfriend.” He said happily. 

“Oh my god, really?” Skeppy questioned, disbelieving.

“Yes, really. I love you, nerd.”

“I love you, too.” He said shyly.

Michael left the call, knowing that his work was done. They spent the rest of the stream taking over SMP Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. I’ll try and make the next chapter better than this, but I needed to put out an actual chapter or else everyone would murder me.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop doing stuff while half asleep lol
> 
> I’m pretty sure I posted a chapter here that wasn’t supposed to be posted, because it was unfinished, so if I did I’m sorry.
> 
> Warning: I wrote this without my glasses and I just kind of wrote something and kept writing 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t know anything about anything so if I got something about coffee shops or coffee wrong I’m sorry

Zak walked over to his favorite coffee shop. It was his favorite coffee shop not only for the coffee, but also because of the cute waiter. Though he was sure they weren’t into him, he couldn’t help but hope.   
  


Today he decided that he’d shoot his shot and ask him out.

When he got to the shop, he sat down at his regular spot. He tried building his confidence up for the moment, but that one “what if” was making it difficult.

As luck would have it, the cute waiter came over to serve him. “Hello, what would you like?” He asked with a smile, making Zak’s heart skip a beat. Zak looked at his name tag and found out his name was Dave. 

“Cappuccino, please.” He told him.

“Alright, coming right up.” Dave smiled at him again before leaving.

While Zak contemplated how he was gonna ask him out, Dave was silently freaking out. Zak was the cutest guy he’d ever seen, but he was sure he was straight. After he got his order, Dave hurried back to him.

“Here’s your order, sir.” Dave said. 

“Thank you,” Zak said, before realizing that his order was wrong.   
  


“Oh, wait! Dave? My order is wrong.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry, i’ll be right back with the correct order this time.” Dave told him, his face red with embarrassment. 

As he rushed back to get the right order, he couldn’t help but think about how his chances with the cute stranger were now at a solid 0. He tried keeping most of his sullenness down when he went back to him, but it must have shown on his face as the stranger took pity on him.

“It really is fine, you know.” He said. 

“I still feel really bad about it, though.” Dave told him.

“Well, you shouldn’t. It’s not a big deal. Will you please stop frowning now? I miss your smile.”

  
This caused Dave’s face to turn crimson.

“Is this your way of telling me you like my smile?” He asked.

“Maybe.” The stranger said, his face turning red too.

“Well, I like your smile too. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have customers to serve.”   
  


Zak was taken aback by what he said. He shook his head and finished his coffee. Before he left, he took the cliche way out and wrote his number on a napkin for Dave.

Later that day, he got a message from a number he didn’t recognize.   
  


**[Unknown]**

Hey

Is this the cute guy from the coffee shop?

It’s Dave

  
 **[Zak]**  
Oh

Hi Dave

My name’s Zak, if you were wondering 

**[Dave]**  
Zak, huh?

Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date

I’d love to

**[Dave]**  
Is Saturday good for you?

**[Zak]**  
It is now

**[Dave]**  
God, that was so sappy

I’ll pick you up at 10

**[Zak]**  
We met in a coffee shop

There’s nothing more sappy than that

**[Dave]**  
True, but that was sappy nonetheless 

**[Zak]**  
Whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Meant To Be Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping y’all waiting

"Knock Knock! Sorry to come in through the window. Dreadful etiquette, I know!"

Zak ran into his closet, locking it just as Dave came in.

Dave let out a chuckle. "All is forgiven, baby! C'mon, get dressed. You're my date to the pep rally tonight!"

"Y'know, you chucked me out like I was trash. You should be dead for that, but, then it hit me like a flash! What if highschool went away instead?" Dave said, an insane tone to his voice.

Zak quietly looked for anything that would save him, anything that he could use. He knew that whatever Dave said next wasn't going to be good. What if his time was running out? What does he mean 'what if highschool went away instead?'

"Those assholes are the key, they're keeping you away from me. They made you blind, messed up your mind, but I can set you free!" Dave continued.

"When you left me, I fell apart. I punched the wall and cried-" He then punched the wall next to the closet door, shaking Zak up.

He stopped to continue his rant. Zak was getting desperate. "Then I found you changed my heart and set loose all that truthful shit inside,"

"And so I built a bomb!" Dave said, making Zak's heart stop. He knew Dave was crazy, he had made him kill three people unintentionally, but he didn't know that he was that crazy.

"Tonight our school is Vietnam! Let's guarantee they'll never see their senior prom!" Dave's crazy monologue continued. Zak was starting to panic, until he found a rope.

"I was meant to be yours! We were meant to be one!" 

Zak quickly thought up a plan. The problem would be going through with it.

"Don't give up on me now! Let's finish what we've begun! I was mean to be yours!" Dave said, more insane than ever. Zak could hear him starting to pace outside the closet.

"So, when the high school gym goes, boom! With everyone inside,"

"In the rubble of their tomb, we'll plant this note explaining why they died!" Zak heard him pull out a piece of paper.

'This can't be good.' He thought nervously as Dave began to read.

"We, the students of Westerburg High, will die. Our burnt bodies may finally get through to you. Your society churns out slaves and blanks, no thanks. Signed, the Students of Westerburg High, goodbye!" Zak nearly gagged at the sound of Dave's voice. He sounded like he enjoyed planning their murders.

"We'll watch the smoke poor out the doors. Bring marshmallows, we'll make s'mores! We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars!" Zak was nearly done.

"I was meant to be yours! We were meant to be one!"

Zak hurried up, knowing that his time was running out.

"I can't make this alone! Finish what we've begun!"

'C'mon, c'mon!' he thought, getting frustrated.

"You were meant to be mine! I am all that you need!"

Finally, he got the rope the way he wanted. Zak nearly cried with relief.

"You carved open my heart! Can't just leave me to bleed!"

He hurriedly piled up his clothes, so he could reach the fan.

"ZAK!" Dave yelled in frustration.

"Open the—open the door, please, Zak, open the door."

Zak was nearly done putting the rope in place.

"Zak, can we not fight anymore, please? Can we not fight anymore?"

"Sure, you're scared, I've been there. I can set you free!"

'And... Got it!' Zak thought. He put his head through the rope and jumped.

"Zak, don't make me come in there! I'm gonna count to three!"

'Just in time.' He thought, before going limp.

"One... Two... Fuck it!" Dave shot the doorknob and opened the door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Zak hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh my god... No... Zak..." He whispered, falling to his knees.

"Please, don't leave me alone..." His eyes welled with tears.

"You were all I could trust..." Dave's voice broke at 'trust'.

"I can't, do this alone..." He said, before wiping his tears and getting up.

"Still I will if I must!" Dave told himself.

"Zak?" Zak's mother called. Dave froze.

"Zak?" Her voice was closer now. Thinking quickly, Dave jumped out the window.

Zak's mother opened the door and screamed at what she saw. Zak opened his eyes and jumped down from where he was hanging, causing his mother to scream even more.

"No time to explain, I gotta go!" He then ran off, leaving his mother in shocked silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I freestyled the ending and changed some stuff so it could feel more real, if that makes sense.


End file.
